Catalonia's widow
by Shuori
Summary: ...Wait a sec...did some kid just call Dorothy...MOMMY!? (complete)
1. Catalonia's widow...

Declaimers: I own nothing so don't sue.  
  
Notes: An AU. Fic with a lot of OOC for characters. *^_^;;* I know I shouldn't start another fic when I still have 9 and 1 promised fic unfinished but I just can help myself. Blame my muse Viper for pouring another idea into my head. (Whispers: She seems very found of that Catalonia girl for some reason…I think is because she sort of look likes her minus those eyebrows.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Catalonia's Widow  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Rain dropped on her as she stood still in front of the newly buried grave. The white lilies shone with a deadly purity against her nightmarish darkness. Her long blond hair darkened from the moody weather.  
  
" Come Granddaughter, is getting late and you still have to get ready to meet your future husband." The aged man put his hand on his Granddaughter's shoulder urging her to follow him back to the car. She glanced at the gray haired man with an unreadable expression then followed him back to the car with complete silence.  
  
Duke Dermail smiled at his fourteen years old grandchild. She was his pride. Sly, witty, cold-blooded, war loving and obedient. She was his best spy and tool. And now she's going to marry one of the wealthiest men in Europe and use his money to help him both in politic and military area. Yes, she was indeed his favorite grand child.  
  
" Yes, Grandfather." Dorothy hid her blood dripping hand under her black dress. She had a hard time controlling herself not to kill him in front of her fiancé's grave. No matter how much she hated him she still going to fulfill her promise to her pacifist fiancé's last wish. She will not live rest of her life in vengeance.  
  
  
  
  
  
The years AC 193, Dorothy Catalonia age 14. Fiancé Joseph age 20 deceased.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Now Lawrence, meet my granddaughter Dorothy." Dermail lightly pushed her forward and met the man she supposed to marry.  
  
" Is pleasure to meet you." She looked at the blond man in front of her then bowed in a lady like manner as she accepted his hand for the dance.  
  
" No, the pleasure is all mine my lady." He smiled at the young girl in his arms and they lock in to the dance. His light blue eyes shone with good humors in contrasted with her darken blue eyes.  
  
Dermail smirked as he watched the two danced. His plan was working perfectly fine. Without that Joseph boy to interfere his granddaughter would help him to reach his goal.  
  
  
  
AC 193 springs, Dorothy Catalonia, age 14. Futures husband Lawrence Lee, age 25.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Elizabeth, I want you to meet your new mother." Lawrence led his five years old daughter in front of his new wed wife. Elizabeth titled her little head and stared at the blonde haired girl.  
  
" Hello, my name is Dorothy. You don't have to call me mother if you don't want to." Dorothy kneeled down and smiled at the little girl who was playing with her black hair that had a red hue glow in them.  
  
Elizabeth still didn't say anything but after fifteen minutes of staring she smiled and hugged her new mother.  
  
" Welcome to the family, mommy."  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 193 winter, Dorothy Lee, age 15. Husband Lawrence Lee age 26, daughter Elizabeth Lee, age 5.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Mommy…I'm scared…" Elizabeth hid her face in her stepmother's chest as Dorothy speed down the street in neck breaking speed on her motorcycle. Huge explosions could be heard behind them. Elizabeth peeked through her stepmother's shoulder and stared watery eyed at her once peaceful home burned to ashes.  
  
" Elisa…hold on tight." Dorothy bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears to fall. Her eyes blurry as she lost the man she love with her life to her grandfather…again…  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 194 autumn, Dorothy age 16, daughter Elizabeth age 6. Husband Lawrence age 27, deceased.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Welcome back granddaughter, how's your vacation go?" Dermail smiled slyly at the girl who sat across from him.  
  
" It's great. Now grandfather, what do you want from me?" Dorothy put on her fake little smile reserved only for the Duke.  
  
" The Sanq Kingdom. The supposed to be eliminated total-pacifism-country is now teaching under the Peacecraft princess. I want you to go undercover there. This is war, granddaughter."  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
" Well?"  
  
  
  
"…As you wish, grandfather…"  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 195 Dorothy Catalonia age 16. The war between Oz and the Gundams…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Once upon a time there were two people with the same name. One of them risked their life to bring peace to outer space and became legendary. Many people were angered by his death and swore to take revenge for him but now, the other person with the same name is also about to become a legend.  
  
This warrior is known for his super human abilities and power and he too will probably fight for peace, but I wonder if he'll end up loosing his life becoming a legend too." Dorothy smirked as she could felt the suspicion from her Japanese opponent. Her ripper glazed the boys' arm.  
  
" No good, a legendary knight doesn't loose on purpose. There's no way you should loose to a woman just to hide your identity. You must first live a strong, noble and intense life. You can save dying for later, you should be able to make yourself into a much bigger legend, isn't that true…Heero Yuy?" Dorothy sneered at the boy who just lost to her on purpose.  
  
  
  
There's no hiding from her…gundam pilots…  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 195 Sanq Kingdom, Dorothy age 16. Heero Yuy age 15, Quatre R. Winner age 15 both gundam pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" What's the meaning of this Dorothy!" Dermail shouted at his granddaughter who was pointing her gun to him. He eyes widened in shock as his stared at the blood rushing out of his chest.  
  
" You're going to die grandfather. Goodbye and see you in hell." Dorothy said emotionlessly to the limp body on the ground. She stood by the edge of forest and let out a sneer as the Catalonia mansion was blown to pieces in front of her.  
  
She had broken her promise to both her fiancé and husband for taken this reprisal act against her grandfather. But she couldn't help it, every time she sees that man she would remember how he had mercilessly taken them both away from her just for his greedy schemes.  
  
The two of them…one for standing in his way, one for not helping him…he had killed them both. The two men she had love with all her heart…he had to pay deadly for what he have done to them…  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 195, The fall of Romerfeller  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know NOTHING!" Dorothy glared at the boy who just said that he pity her because she can not cry but what did he know about her tears had dried as the most important men in her life died in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
She ran out of the control room leaving the Arabian boy she stabbed to his Latin friend. There was no time to concern about them. She needed to stop Milliard. There was no way in the world was she going to lose her only cousin to anyone!  
  
  
  
She lost too much in her life already…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy sat in her mobile suit and eyed the scene before her with a frown. She was too late…she grabbed the bloody piece of the once Tallgeese. There was a low sobbing coming from transmission link from…the Chinese pilot…She let a ghost smile play across her lip.  
  
  
  
So he was the dragon you love so much…Treize…  
  
  
  
She flew back to Libra in her mobile suit with the bloody Tallgeese piece in her arm.  
  
  
  
" You have to live, cousin…for my sake…and your dragon's sake…" Dorothy muttered but she stopped dead on her track and widen her eyes in shock as she watch the huge chuck of Libra heading toward Earth.  
  
No…it's going to hit Earth…  
  
" STOP LIBRA!!! It's going to hit EARTH! ANYONE! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled through the transmission link. Somebody…please stop it! Elisa…her daughter was on Earth…someone…anyone…please save her daughter!  
  
Dorothy held her breath as Wing's beam cannon blast the last piece of Libra away. She let out a sigh of relief. Earth was now safe. Elisa was safe now…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Miss. Dorothy!" Quatre yelped in surprise as he finally saw the girl who stood by the doorway. She let out a smile and handed the flowers in her hand to the Heavyarm's pilot's stretched hands. Dorothy smiled at the Arabian boy who lay on the hospital bed.  
  
" Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton, I came to apologize for all the trouble I've cause you two. I wish you'd get well soon, Mr. Winner. Good day." She bowed toward the pair and left the room. She pretended she didn't hear the Winner boy who was asking her to stay.  
  
They were not her concern any more.  
  
It was really funny in a way that almost all the pacifist she had crossed in her path was blonde…  
  
  
  
Her fiancé…  
  
Her husband…  
  
Miss. Relena…  
  
Quatre…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Dorothy, would you like to join the preventers?" Lady Une smiled at the Catalonia girl as she walked down the hospital hall with her. Dorothy thought about the offer for a moment.  
  
" I'll think about the offer, Lady Une. Maybe I'll join you in the future but now I still have some unfinished business to attend to." Lady Une nodded in understanding as she watched the retreating figure of the blonde girl.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She laid the red rose on the marble gravestone…Treize's gravestone. They all assumed that he was dead. In some way, he did. But there was a little surprise she could gave to her cousin's dragon…time was on her side…She chuckled as she imagine the look on the Chinese's boy's face when he receive his little 'gift' from her.  
  
She'll be looking forward to it…indeed she will…  
  
" Mommy, come on! We're going to miss the festival if you're going to stand here all day!" Elizabeth pouted and tried to drag her stepmother back to the car. She wanted to go to the festival and she heard that there was a really good circus going to be there. And all her mommy does was standing in front an empty grave and laugh at her own jokes.  
  
" Okay, okay we'll go there, happy now?" Dorothy giggled as her daughter beamed and bounced into the car. Yes, life was fine now as long as she still has her little girl with her.  
  
Dorothy stared at her cousin's gravestone for a moment then focus on the two other gravestones on the left…  
  
Yes, she'll be fine…for she was Catalonia's widow…wasn't she?  
  
  
  
  
  
…Joseph…Lawrence…  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 195 Dorothy age 16, daughter Elizabeth age 6, the end of the Great War.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
1 TBC 


	2. The end of the black widow...or is it...

Declaimers: I own nothing so don't sue.  
  
Notes: This is the last part of Catalonia's widow but also a start for my other new humour fic I had in mind. So enjoy and tell me what you think. *^_^* This is an AU fic also a lot of OOC.  
  
  
  
  
  
Catalonia's widow  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dorothy smiled as she watched Elisa play with wolf cub she brought home one week ago. She was having a walk in the woods behind her house when she came across that little wounded wolf cub. Probably a cub walked away from his pack or taken away by other predator.  
  
She didn't know what got to her as she found herself take the wolf cub home and call in a veterinarian. But what ever happened she was grateful that the cub could make her daughter laugh happily.  
  
Dorothy once again looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as the child and the wolf playing around on the grass field in the garden. She shifted in her lover sit to get into a more comfortable position and enjoy the light breeze that brought the scent of the sea into her house.  
  
Life had been peaceful for the past year and she intended to keep it that way. But she just couldn't stop herself from thinking that this was only the short peace before the raging storm…  
  
  
  
And she hoped that she was wrong…  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 197 Dorothy age 18, daughter Elizabeth age 7. Earth, the coast of Spain.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy watched as the crowd shouting about peace and fight for it themselves. And slowly one by one the Barton soldiers put down their weapon and discard the mobile suits.  
  
  
  
This was all she could do now…watching over them…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 197, Dorothy age 18, Cousin Mariemeia Khushrenada age 7, the end of Endless Waltz.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy walked into the hospital room and greeted the Japanese boy who was studying her on the bed. They didn't make the best acquaintance the last time they met.  
  
" Thank you." He nodded in understanding as she whispered those two words and making her exit.  
  
  
  
She owe him and the other pilots for saving her family…  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Mariemeia watched silently as Lady Une walked into her room with a large bouquet of red roses in her arm. She put down the roses on the hospital table and handed her a small card. Mariemeia took the card and read it with curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I'll be looking forward to meet you in person.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who is Dorothy Catalonia?" She lifted her head and asked curiously. Lady Une smiled at the young girl.  
  
" She's your cousin." Une giggled as the little girl's jaw drop open from the news. She looked more like a seven years old and not the too mature girl she used to pretend to be.  
  
" My…cousin?" Mariemeia shook her head trying to digest the information.  
  
" Yes, she's your cousin and probably the only living blood relative you have left." Une gave her a sad smile. But she didn't see it; she was too caught up with the idea that she still has a living family member out there.  
  
  
  
She'll be looking forward to meet her cousin…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy walked into the huge laboratory and cocked her head while watching her friend walk toward her with a medium size basket in her hand.  
  
" Michelle what is that you're holding?" Michelle Landau was one of Dorothy's weirdest friends. The female scientist was a total nutcase compared to the people now a day but nobody can deny that she was a genius in what she does.  
  
" I've completed your request. This is what you required me to do for you two years ago." Michelle stared at her friend coldly before dumping the basket in the blonde's hands. She pushed the dumbfounded blonde girl out of her lab. She was about to close the door when she remember she still didn't told her friend about the instruction menu.  
  
" D? There was a instruction disk in there, don't lose it!" Michelle glared at blond and slammed the door in front of her face.  
  
"…What was that all about?" Dorothy stared at the closed door questionably then making her way back to her car with the little bundle safely in her arms. She muttered something about PMS and mood-swing as she drove toward her destination.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dorothy watched silently as the Chinese boy closed the door with the little bundle in his arms she had left on the doorstep. Dorothy smiled as she finally able to do something good for her cousin and her cousin's dragon. She had hid in the shadow after she dropped off her little 'gift' on the gundam pilots' doorstep.  
  
Dorothy chuckled as she headed back to where her car was hidden. Those pilots will have a heart attack when they learn what 'gift' she had given them.  
  
  
  
Bad Dorothy, bad…Elisa was rubbing off on her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 198 March, Dorothy age 18, Gundam pilots age 17. Three months after Endless Waltz.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The End….  
  
  
  
*^_^* Want to know exactly what Dorothy give to the G-boys? 


End file.
